youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Guy Gardner
| age (2016) = | age (2018) = | species = Human | designation = Weisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-12. | gender = Male | hair color = Red | eye color = Green | relatives = | affiliation = * Green Lantern Corps * Justice League | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Power ring | first = 114 | voice = Troy Baker }} :This article is about the third Green Lantern. For the others, see Green Lantern. Guy Gardner is a Green Lantern and a member of the Justice League. Physical appearance Guy is a muscular Caucasian male with short red hair and green eyes. He wears black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a green front. The symbol of the Green Lantern Corps is featured in the middle. He wears black fingerless gloves, and like other Green Lanterns, has a power ring. History Early life 2010 During the Injustice League's plant creatures' assault in Star City, a schoolbus full of kids fell off of a damaged bridge and Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Black Canary were unable to save them. Fortunately, Guy was there and used his power ring to catch the bus. Guy Gardner was considered for membership during the meeting of the Justice League, but the two other Lanterns, Hal Jordan and John Stewart, were quick to veto it. 2011-2015 Guy Gardner eventually became a member of the Justice League. Shortly before December 1, 2015, he encountered the new Blue Beetle. He reported his opinions on the young hero to Nightwing, and had to begrudgingly admit he liked the new hero. 2016 During a mission briefing John Stewart mentioned that Guy and Hal Jordan were on the Green Lantern home world of Oa. The League finally arrives at Mount Justice, Guy Gardner among them. The mountain was in ruins, and Superman wondered whether they were already too late in dealing with the invasion that embroiled the Earth before and during their absence. Members of the Team descended from the heavens, acting as a welcoming committee. Batman asked Aqualad, who in their last meeting was still a traitor, what happened there. Aqualad reassured them that the crisis has passed, but not without loss. Guy Gardner joined Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Superman, and Captain Marvel in escorting the Reach flagship away from the United Nations building and into space. Upon leaving the Earth's atmosphere, the Green Lanterns accompanied the Reach fleet remnants towards Oa, where they would stand trial before the Guardians of the Universe. 2018 2019 Equipment Like all Green Lanterns, Guy Gardner derives his powers from his power ring. * Power ring: The power ring is capable of creating whatever the user thinks through pure will. All Green Lanterns cover themselves in a green aura which gives them the ability of flight. Appearances Background information * Guy Gardner was the second relief Lantern for Hal Jordan, summoned when John Stewart was down. He was one of two people selected by Abin Sur for replacement, but Hal Jordan was closer. This did not sit well with Gardner, who would repeatedly declare himself the best Lantern. * This marks Guy Gardner's third animated appearance, having appeared in Duck Dodgers and several episodes of ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold''. References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League